The struggle for trust
by jeremy1555
Summary: It's been a month since Taka's trial and he is having trouble being accepted,it seems no one cares for him and things only get worse as his mate abandons things seems like they will never get better for him,luckily his mother is there to help him,he also slowly begins to find someone who might care to be his friend still.Rating may change, & genres.
1. Chapter 1

_**It has been a month since Scar was forgiven for his sins and although relations to his brother have strengthened, his bond between him and the lionesses has only become worse as time flows on, Zira left him, none of the lionesses will even acknowledge him any longer and Scar is beginning to lose hope that he will ever be accepted into the pride by the lionesses ever again.**_

Taka sighed as he lay on a rock in the sun staring up into the sky sadly, "_its no use, I'm never going to regain their trust, I should leave, but how can I leave everything I have ever come to know since I was a cub?"_

He turned behind him to see Mufasa giving him a hard look, "Taka, you know our agreement, you need to go with the lionesses on their hunt today if you want to stay."

Taka sighed as he looked at his brother in despair, "I try Mufasa I really do but they refuse to have anything to do with me, they won't even let me go hunting with them."

Mufasa sighed as he looked toward the lionesses at pride rock, "fine but you still need to hunt, I will assign a lioness to go with you, no one in the pride hunts alone, but you aren't getting out of your duty's Scar-" Taka looked at him with a pain in his eyes "-Mufasa quickly saw his mistake and corrected himself, I mean Taka! Sorry Taka, but it will take so much more than saying you've changed to regain the prides trust", he sighed as he turned away, "including my own I'm afraid brother..."

Taka stared at him dumbfounded, all this time he had thought that at least his brother had trusted him, he obviously had inflicted so much more emotional damage to him than he could ever imagine, it hurt that Mufasa didn't trust him but what reason did he have to trust him?tears welled in his eyes "Mufasa... what have I done?"

Mufasa sighed as he looked at him silently, "you've broken my heart brother... that isn't easily mended I'm afraid, regardless how I try to think otherwise..." he then walked off, "I'm going to go find a lioness who is willing to hunt with you."

Taka stared mouth agape as tears gently flowed from his eyes as Mufasa walked off, "_what have I done?" _Taka lay his head down to sleep,_ "I need to sleep off this pain..."_

Taka was awoken to find his mother Uru standing over him, "Taka, are you ready to go and hunt?"

Taka sighed as he stood to his feet, "yeah lets go..."

Uru rubbed herself across his body affectionately, "Taka, your eyes are red, have you been crying?"

Taka looked away, "mother please I don't want to talk about this right now..."

however Uru persisted, "please Taka, talk to me, what's been going on with you?"

Taka looked at her with a glare, his eyes quickly softened, he couldn't look at his mother that way and mean it, he never was able to do so, he sighed, "oh mother, you won't understand whats going on", he sat in the tall grass his head slumped down.

Uru stepped in front of him, "try me Taka, I've been alive for a long enough time, give me a chance."

Taka closed his eyes holding in the tears, he hated all these emotions but he couldn't ball them all up, it was what led him to almost kill Mufasa, he sighed, "life is so hard right now mother, I lost the trust of the entire pride, my mate left me... not even Mufasa trusts me anymore..."

Uru cupped his chin as she pulled his face towards her so he was looking at her, "oh my little Taka, you can't expect to regain everyone's trust so quickly!"

"I know mother, but... I thought Mufasa would trust me at least, he allowed me to stay, why would he let me stay if he doesn't truly trust me?"

Uru stared at him with sad eyes as she tried to think of something to say, "I...I suppose..." finally she sighed, "I don't know for certain Taka but my only guess is that he hopes that you truly will change, think of it as a second chance I guess."

Taka stared at her surprised but smiled quickly, rubbing on her making her purr, "thank you mother, you always know the right thing to say to me to keep me going."

She rubbed her tail across his chin, "yes, now tell me, why did Zira **leave** you?"

Taka stared at her, hurt coming to his eyes, "I-I'll tell you while we hunt mother."

Uru rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Taka you can't talk during a hunt, you'll give us away to our prey."

Taka sighed, "well Mufasa told us to go hunt so-"

"we will, **after** you tell me what happened", she sat down stubbornly raising her chin authoritatively, "Taka, tell me what happened."

He sighed annoyed, "fine mother I will tell you everything happy?"

"I will be once you start telling me what happened instead of just telling me your going to tell me."

Taka grit his teeth, "_mother is unbearable at times..."_

_Zira glared at Scar angrily, "Scar you told me I would be queen of pride rock, if Mufasa isn't dead how will that happen, tell me that genius!"_

_He sighed he looked at her solemnly, "you won't Zira, I'm not killing my brother nor will I ever be king... nor will you be queen."_

_Zira stared at him in horror, "S-Scar, darling", she rubbed on him seductively, "please, be reasonable, its not like I'm asking you to kill your brother with your bare paws, just use those... hyenas you call friends, they are pretty dim, they could take down Mufasa too and-"_

_Scar shook his head, "no it's not happening Zira",he smiled at her gently, "please Zira, I just want to live the quiet life, in peace, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... I just... want to change myself back to who I was before all of this happened..."_

_Zira sighed, "Scar I truly hope this is just a phase because I really dislike this side of you, its so... submissive..."_

_Scar glared at her annoyed, "and another thing Zira stop calling me Scar, my name is Taka."_

_Zira scoffed, "your not the same lion I accepted as my mate __**Taka **__your weak, and spineless, no ambition, I want to be on top __**Taka", **__she gave him a hurt look, "what happened to the Scar I loved? __You were cunning, smart_, _**ruthless"**__, she swooned as she cooed the words, "what happened to that lion?"_

_Taka growled in annoyance, "he died and good riddance, that lion was evil and horrible..." his face softened, "I'm glad he's dead, I feel like a completely different lion Zira..."_

_She glared at Scar, "that's the problem __**Taka, **__ your not the lion I loved, your not my Scar, your just somebody that I used to know __**Taka**__." She walked out of the cave calmly._

_Scar stood to his paws fearfully, "wait Zira, where are you going?!"_

_Zira turned to him stoicly, "I 'm leaving the pridelands there is nothing here but a shadow of a lion I loved more than life itself."_

"_I'm still that lion Zira! This is who I am, Scar wasn't me it Zira it was... somebody else..."_

_she smiled, "exactly. Your not my mate __**Taka**__, I explained this to you already, your nobody important to me anymore." She then walked out leaving Taka staring as she left, heart broken._

Uru rubbed against Taka to comfort him, "oh my poor poor Taka..." Taka silently let her pull him into her comforting embrace, "I know everything seems to be going bad for you now, and I fear they may become worse yet... but I promise things will get better for you if you don't harden your heart again... believe me, my little Taka, things **will** get better someday for you, and you will be happier than you have ever been in your life."

**Hey so the sequal is up. Yes I know this was quick but I enjoy this story a lot, its very fun to write. Also I want to thank everyone who reads this story, I enjoy people reading my work, so thanks. Have a good night and bye.**


	2. The dream

Taka and his mother both carried something from the hunt, they had both taken down a zebra, now however Taka and his mother lay in the tall grass resting, Taka wasn't a very good hunter it seemed. His mother said it was only natural, all he did for years was laying around claiming this was the lionesses job, never going to hunting practice when he was younger and he had to admit she was right, he had done exactly that and, it showed in his hunting style.

Uru rubbed her head into his, "don't worry Taka, I will get you caught up with the other lionesses someday, you just have to promise me you'll be patient."

Taka and his mother lay in the tall grass, resting, Taka licked his lips as he pulled a part of the zebra to him ready to eat it, he was slapped on the head by his mother.

"No Taka, we need to bring it back to pride rock, the king must have his fill first, you know this."

He rolled his eyes annoyed, "then why don't we go home mother? I'm tired and hungry!"

She nodded with a calm smile, "we will, **after **you promise me you will be -"

"alright alright, I promise mother can we go now?!"

She sighed as she stood, "yes, but you shouldn't speak to me that way Taka, especially since I am the only one who trusts you and one of the only ones who want to be around you still."

Taka sighed, "sorry mother, but your treating me like a cub again."

She walked over pulled his head to her chest liking his mane, "you will always be my little cub Taka."

He glared at her as he allowed it, "see what I mean mother? You literally treat me like a cub when I am clearly a grown lion!"

She nodded amused, "I know Taka, don't take it so personally, I do the same with Mufasa even."

"But not as much mother you must do it in private because I don't see-"

"well he also acts like a grown lion Taka, you act like a cub! You can't hunt for yourself, you mope around feeling sorry for yourself, and whine like a cub even. Just calm down and try acting like a grown lion and I might not treat you like a cub so much."

Taka sighed, "fine, I'm going back to pride rock, I need to eat." He picked up his kill in his mouth and trotted off to pride rock.

Taka got to pride rock, climbing up he found many of the lionesses glaring at him if acknowledging him at all. He walked over to a lonely stone where he decided he would eat, however he decided better on it, isolating himself is what made him into the monster he was a month ago. He sighed, he knew what he had to do and he didn't like it, he walked over laying near the lionesses and ate his kill, every other lioness was eating so he decided he'd eat too. He lay on the ground a few feet from a lioness, only to be glared at with envy, she eventually moved herself somewhere else far away from him, he rolled his eyes as he began to eat.

He looked up when a paw came in front of his vision, he looked up to see Sarafina, he stared at her in surprise before giving a weak smile, she lay down in front of him eyeballing him suspiciously, "I don't trust you Scar."

Taka flinched as he glared at her, but said nothing as he continued eating as though nothing had happened at all.

She didn't say anything else to him after that as they lay next to each other, she wasn't eating unlike him, just laying there staring at him, it was beginning to get annoying. She stayed there the entirety of his meal, once done he stood to his feet and walked off into the cave. He looked back to see Sarafina staring at him with hard eyes, she said nothing but followed him, Taka ignored it as he lay on, the ground closing his eye ready for sleep to over take him.

Sleep never came to Taka unfortunately, he now stood outside the cave looking up at the stars sadly, "_where did everything go wrong at? I've tried and tried but I just can't figure out where everything went down hill at..." _he thought about this for some time, he suddenly remembered the hyenas, he had been friends with them for years, since he was a cub. He suddenly wondered if they were the reason for all of this, he wouldn't be able to have a plot against Mufasa without them, he was always told they were nothing but trouble, that they were his enemy by nature. Would things have turned out differently if he had listened to everyone?

Taka sighed as he looked to the sky, "great kings... father... if you can hear me, I know I haven't been friendly with you, since Mufasa was declared king but... please, forgive me... I need guidance father, I don't know what I should do now, please father I ask you as your son, as Taka... give me some sort of sign as to what I should do now." He sat there a long time staring up to the sky expecting- hoping- some sort of sign to form in the sky for him, but nothing happened. Taka scoffed, "what am I doing? The great kings of the past don't exist, I need to get to bed and rest for tomorrow, I'm sore from todays hunt." He then walked back into the cave, laying down next to Sarafina where he had been before, sleep easily took him.

_Taka walked through grass plains, he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to walk. Suddenly a large lion appeared in front of him, Taka instantly recognized him as his father Ahadi, Taka stared surprised as his father smiled at him, "hello my son."_

"_Father..."_

"_I know you feel guilty for what you've done my son, but I am here to tell you I forgive you."_

_Taka looked to the ground, "father thank you but... I feel your too forgiving..."_

_Ahadi raised an eyebrow, "you say I'm too forgiving yet you have changed, you could have killed your brother and had the throne yet you chose to let him live. That is worth forgiving my son, I am here to guide you Taka, tomorrow instead of hunting with your mother alone, invite Sarafina to hunt with the two of you."_

_Taka looked at him as though he were a fool, "father why her? Why anyone at all? I don't-"_

"_trust me my son, just trust my words, I will never steer you wrong. And remember Taka, I will always love you not for what you've done but for who you are my son."_

_Taka ran towards Ahadi as he slowly faded away, "wait father! Why should I ask Sarafina, what is the importance of her to me?"_

_Ahadi's voice echoed as he faded, "trust me my son... trust me... I love you..."_

_Taka stared sadly, "I love you too father..."_

Taka suddenly awoke to find Sarafina standing over him, paw posed to strike, "get up you lazy lion, its time to go hunting!"

Taka sighed as he stood to his paws, walking outside the cave he stared at her, "_why should I ask her to join my hunting party? I don't need her."_ Suddenly his fathers words echoed through his head, "_trust me..."_ Taka sighed as he gave in, "_fine." _He trotted over to Sarafina nervously, she was getting ready to join a party she usually went with, "_this is a waste of time",_ he knew it was but he also knew he needed to trust his father if he wanted help. He cleared his throat getting the entire parties attention, he rolled his eyes, "_great. _um... Sarafina, I was wondering if you would like to join my hunting party..."

Sarafina stared at him surprised, then laughed, "as if I would hunt with the likes of **you."**

Taka turned and walked away, "_what a waste of my time, the great kings don't exist! I'm wasting my time listening to dreams, that's all it was, a dream, nothing more..."_

**Hey guys so chapter two is here, hope you like it, also thanks for reading it guys it makes me happy each time I see more views here. Bye.**


	3. lion in the moon

**Hey its been some time since I post another chapter, so for your sakes I will give you a little rerun of everything**

_**Taka was out hunting with his mother, they talked for a bit then he went back to pride rock. Every lioness either ignored him or glared at him with resent, he decided to lay down next to one of them, then a lioness came to him, she told him she didn't trust him, she lay down next to him anyway. Once done eating he walked into the cave and went to sleep, he dreamed of his father, he was told to ask Sarafina to hunt with him. When he questioned why he should he told him to trust him, when Taka awoke he went to Sarafina and asked, she laughed at him as he walked away.**_

Taka crouched in the tall grass watching a zebra, He felt the ground below his paws as he readied himself to pounce, he was hesitant however, and before he had the chance to pounce his mother did so, she took it down and easily held it, until it went limp. Taka and his mother then began taking it back to pride rock, Taka was the bigger of the two so he had to carry it. His mother smiled at him, "Taka you must stop hesitating, you must act also and help me hunt, I'm getting too old to hunt alone."

Taka said nothing, mainly because his mouth was full, but he was certainly listening,something was still troubling him though and as much as he tried to put it out of thought it always came back eventually; what his father had said to him last night in his dream, everything his father had said meant nothing now.

Uru saw he was troubled, she rubbed on him, "Taka whats wrong?"

He shrugged at her hoping she'd leave it at that.

However she smiled, "oh come on Taka, tell me what's troubling you, I've always helped you in the past, give me a chance."

He sighed, dropping the zebra, "alright alright, well last night I had a dream... father was in it, he told me to ask Sarafina to hunt with us, when I argued he told me to trust him, when I awoke I went to her trusting father and asked her to come with us.. and she laughed at me, its like everything father told me was a lie... I just don't know if the kings of the past really exist. anymore..."

Uru sighed with a smile, "oh Taka, please don't take this the wrong way but don't you think your not thinking about this the right way?" When she got a curious look in response she laughed, "maybe she will come to you next time Taka, give her time before you begin doubting the kings of the past."

Taka nodded, "I guess..."

Uru rubbed on him affectionately, "Taka, do you remember the legend of the lion in the moon?"

Taka groaned rolling his eyes, "of course I do mother, its most common lionesses tail ever."

Uru smiled, "Taka, the lion in the moon watches over us all, even you, remember that Taka, because one day I won't be here for you, there's an end to everything, even me. I fear I don't have much longer here with you."

Taka rubbed his head against his mother, "mother please don't talk that way."

"No Taka, you need to understand that-"

"I know! I know your going to die at some point mother, but why do you have to remind about it? I already have a lot I'm stressed over, why do you have to remind of of this?"

"Because Taka, you seem to think that forgetting that I am going to leave you someday will make everything all better, but I **will** leave you and Mufasa one day; whether your ready for me to go or not." She licked his ear comfortingly, "I just don't want you to think I'm going to be here for you forever when I won't."

Taka nodded as he licked her ear back, then picked up the zebra and made his way back to pride rock with his mother right behind him. When he walked up the rock he found that the lionesses eating now, they both went and sat next to the other lionesses, suddenly Taka felt a nudge to his back paw, he looked to find Sarafina looking at him with an awkward smile. Taka eyed her suspiciously, "oh um... Sarafina, what do you want?"

She cleared her throat, "um... well I need to talk to you",she eyed his mother a bit, "alone if you don't mind Taka..."

He looked at her surprised, "what did you call me?" He slowly stood to his feet.

She took a step back, "Taka, that's what you want to be called now right?"

He nodded, "yes... yes it is, but..." he looked to his mother for what he should do, she waved him off smiling happily. He sighed as he nodded, "alright Sarafina, lets go talk in the cave."

She looked into the darkness towards the grasslands, "I was thinking more of taking a walk outside, you know, for privacy?"

Taka was getting suspicious now, "alright... I guess that works too..."

She smiled, "great come on then", she trotted off down the rocks to the grasslands below, Taka followed more slowly, he felt he was walking into a trap of some sort. Sarafina led him out far out into the savannah, finally she sat down, her back facing him, "um... Taka, I think I owe you an apology..."

he cocked his head, "what do you mean Sarafina, apologize for what?"

She looked at him with a frown, "I was rude earlier today Taka, um... and I want to say I'm sorry, I guess I misjudged you a little... and I would be happy if you would let me join your hunting party tomorrow..."

Taka stared at her in surprise, "oh, um... of course Sarafina, I'd be very happy if you came with us tomorrow."

Sarafina smile, "great, thank you."

Taka nodded, "thanks for the apology, but why did you need to bring me out here to tell me this exactly?"

Sarafina looked up with a smile, "well... I wanted someone to come and pray with me to the great spirit, I wanted to thank him for the bountiful hunt this month."

Taka rolled his eyes, "oh please, you really believe such a silly tale Sarafina?"

She frowned disaprovingly "_**silly tale? **_Taka its our god, the one who created us -"

Taka nodded, "yes, yes, I know, the great lion in the moon mumbo jumbo, its nothing but an old lionesses tale Sarafina!"

She glared at him, "no Taka, its not, how could you never see him? Everyon has-"

"has seen him once I know, well I haven't seen him, and I don't believe anyone else has either, because he isn't real!"

Sarafina sighed, looking up at the moon, "Taka, look at the moon with me, I'll help you see him."

Taka rolled his eyes, "alright, **amuse** me then Sarafina", he looked up at the moon nonchalantly, "what am I supposed to be looking for?"

Sarafina stepped closer to him, "the spirit of the moon of course, look really hard."

Taka did so for a few minutes before giving up, "its no use Sarafina I don't see thing."

Sarafina sighed, "alright fine just come and pray with me to the great spirit, it will mean a lot to me."

Taka sighed, "alright, fine."

She smiled at him, "thank you Taka."

**Sorry for the wait, and if you think this is long you should find another story because college starts up again and chances are you won't be getting another chapter for a while. So please be patient, and thank you for reading also its time to thank my reviewers. Thank you anon, almondbutter, and china22096 for your comments on my story. Have a nice night and happy new year.**


End file.
